Mixed Blood
by Timmy aka LBB
Summary: Simon, right off from helping his friend, Clary and her boyfriend, Jace save the world once again has to face the real troubles of real life. In a bad mix of the two worlds he lives in, Simon is banned to be a wanderer again. Then, he meets the Cullens...


**A/N: So, it is finally here, the long awaited first chapter to my new crossover of Twilight and my new favorite series, The Mortal Instruments. This story takes place directly after City of Fallen Angels in TMI and two years after Breaking Dawn in Twilight, just so you have a basic timeline to go by. With that all straightened out, I hope you enjoy reading _Mixed Blood..._**

Chapter 1: Out-Casted

_Simon Lewis POV_

It had been almost a week now since I disappeared from society. My mind was focused on a terrifying endeavor, telling my mom the most powerful secret I've ever had, the secret of why I was so pale, had those bags of blood in hidden in my closet and why I had been gone all those months. I was a vampire and my mom needed to know sooner or later. After my first attempt, it was hard to anticipate the outcome of telling my mom this time around. How would she react? Would she be curious or frightened? How should I tell her? The unknowns of the task were running around in my head, banging into my skull, giving me a headache. I needed to do this or I'd be worn down to nothing, maybe even go insane. Or maybe I was already past that point. I took a deep breath and walked towards the small little apartment where my mother was sitting alone awaiting my arrival.

I walked up the stairways and soon found the door to my home. Through the door, I could hear the sounds of the TV, clearer than I ever had before, thanks to my hypersensitive vampire hearing, and noticed it was the news. Someone was obviously home and awake. It was only the afternoon. I was hoping to prepare, but of course, plans are meant to be foiled, the thought of Jace popped into my mind, making me laugh. I hadn't heard from my best friend's boyfriend ever since that night when Lilith tried to resurrect Sebastian, it was quite strange, but I can't think about that mystery now, I have important business to attend to and I opened the door.

I stood in the doorway and hesitated, as I saw my mother sitting on the couch totally entranced by the weatherman. I hesitated again- only the thought _'I have to do this sometime'_ pushed me through. I stepped away from the door and into the living room. Composing myself, preparing myself for the worst, I uttered the words, "Mom…" And the rest was all caught in my throat.

She turned to look at me and practically launched herself off the couch, "Oh, Simon! Where have you been? I've been worried sick. Are you okay? Did something happen? You didn't do something illegal, right?"

I chuckled, "No mom, I'm fine and you know I would never do anything illegal."

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "I know, you've been gone so long, I thought maybe you would come back a different person." She then forced a smile.

We both laughed. I covered my laugh, forcing a stern face, as I readied myself again. "Mom, can you sit down please?" She immediately stopped laughing, her eyes on my own, cutting deep into my soul. It was hard to remain unaffected and completely unemotional with that look. She slowly sat back down on the couch and picked up the remote to mute the TV. I positioned myself across from her.

She started first, "You didn't get Clary pregnant or anything?"

"What? No! I'm only 16," I answered.

"Yes, but it still could happen," She stated.

I was reminded of how vampires were sterile because of their mixed blood and couldn't create offspring, only through creating more vampires. Then, Isabelle came into my head and I brushed the thought away, knowing it only could worsen the situation.

I gulped and began, "Mom, have you noticed anything different about me?"

She gave me a quizzical look, "No, unless you count the fact, you keep on disappearing for long periods of time." Her quizzical look turned into a concerned one. "Are you hiding something from me?"

I grabbed her hand, as if it were a life line and pulled her closer to me. "Can you notice anything even remotely different now? Even the slightest difference, tell me."

She looked me over, up, down and all around, trying to see it when her eyes widened with horror. "You're so pale, Simon. Why are you so pale? It is almost as if you've been painted white. Let me check your temperature." She was about to run off into the kitchen, when I grabbed her arm and she froze at my touch. "You're so very cold… you seem very sick, I need to check your temperature." And she tried to rush off, but I was standing her up, holding her there as if she were a mouse trying to escape a cat, but to no avail. It was almost sickening.

"Mom, look at me!" I said, trying to hold back the sobs.

"Simon, please!"

"Just look!"

She turned to look at me, this new son, she knew still had to be hers, but still clearly frightened by these new features and then she relaxed, her blood flow slowing down. He had been this way for awhile and yet she never noticed a difference before, so how come now it shocks her? I released my grip on her arm as she moved away to the door.

"What happened to you?" She whispered, grasping the door handle for support, her eyes widened.

I opened my mouth and forced the fangs through my gums. My mother gasped in horror. I closed my eyes trying to shut out the fact I had become this monster and was going to be nothing else to her anymore. She gulped, the blood starting to race through her veins again as the fear set in.

"Who are you?"

I turned away, there was no way I was going to be able to tell her facing in her direction, knowing she was looking upon him with not love but an aversion as the foreignness of himself, her son set in. He was sure she knew he was still her son, but it was just so hard to fully believe that, as the old Simon was practically gone and replaced with this creature, I, myself, never expected to become.

"I'm a-" I bit down on my lip, forgetting about my fangs as the blood seeped from my lips into my mouth and I muttered, "-vampire".

I turned around to find my mother, both hands over her mouth in a state of complete shock. What I had just told her had brought up so many new secrets and truths. First and foremost, vampires existed, fangs and all. Another was there was possibly a whole other group of creatures just like myself. Then, those bags of blood were really to quench my thirst for blood, only lasting so long. I closed my eyes blocking out the image of Maureen or better said, the monster she had now become.

I looked up, my mom's hands still over her mouth she moved one off, shaking all over, grasping the couch for stability as the blood drained from her face. The scent of fear ignited the beautiful scent of her sweet, succulent blood. I started gravitating towards her, smelling something of a citrus nature, not knowing what I was doing until my mom stood guard, the color back in her face.

I noticed I had actually grabbed her wrist and I was already leaning over ready to drink her dry. I was frozen to the spot, my throat aching as the threat of sobs came close. I had done exactly what I never meant to do- drink another mundane's blood. I felt the fangs slowly go back into my gums, my mom holding her guard.

Tears now pouring down her face, her jaw clenched, she muttered the words "Who are you?"

"I'm your son," I said in response, trying to hide how tense I was.

"You are not myson! You are not Simon!" She screamed, her voice increasing in bursts of volume when saying _son _and _Simon. _

"Yes, I am. Look at me! I am Simon Lewis. Please mom, believe me, please," I begged and stifled a sob.

She was shaking her head, still afraid of the figure that stood before her. The sobs were threatening to break through my strong demeanor now and I had to think quickly. "When I was a baby, whenever you put me to sleep, you always told me one thing," I said.

My mom cut in, the sarcasm that I inherited coming through, "And what was that may I ask, Simon?"

" 'Go to sleep little Simon Rabbit,' " I began.

"What would I say after?" She asked; her fear and anger seeping away.

"You would tell me Daddy was always watching over me and didn't want to have to constantly chase a crazy rabbit around. Then, you would hum to me 'Twist and Shout', if that didn't work, though it always did," I said, my throat sore blocking the sobs.

My dad had died when I was very young and only foggy memories of him appeared in my mind, but his presence was pretty known, even as a baby I knew he was an important figure in my life. If only he could help me now…

She sniffled and relaxed her stance, then chuckled, "You always did love the Beatles and would never try to disappoint Dad." She grinned and came in for an embrace, which I returned sniffling.

"Oh, Simon, I'm so sorry," She said, tears streaming down her face. "I should've known better."

"It's okay, Mom, I think when your little rabbit grows fangs and nearly kills you, it's a bit shocking." We both laughed and she stepped back to look at me.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to get used to this, but you aren't going to be bringing home dead people for dinner, right?" She asked, in a not-so serious tone in anymore.

I laughed, "Of course not, Mom."

"And you aren't going to be bringing werewolves or witches into my house?" She inquired.

"Uhhh… I can't promise you on the werewolves," I said with a forced grin.

"And why is that?" My mom put her hands on her hips, drumming her fingers against her thighs.

"Well, because Maia, my girlfriend, is a werewolf," I said, trying to soften the blow with a weak smile. Then, I said under my breath, "Though I'm not sure if we are dating exactly anymore."

My mother was stunned. I laughed again, "Oh, if only you knew who or what I've had over here." And I stopped myself, not wanting to go any further into the matter, revealing the existence of Shadowhunters, the Mortal War, Demons and other big matters in the Shadow World.

She didn't notice and sighed. "I guess I'll have to get used to that as well, but I shall enjoy the fact my son could easily kill any robbers or gang bangers."

We both giggled and hugged each other again, but as soon as we embraced my mom pulled away, "Still I'm going to need time to come to terms with this. It's a lot to take in. I hope you understand that."

I nodded, in agreement, knowing this wasn't going to ever be entirely easy for either of us.

My mom hugged me again, this time even tighter. "I've missed you, Simon."

I responded with, "I missed you too." And we stood there, enjoying this warm and rejuvenating embrace.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since I had told my mom about my little secret. She had taken it in open strides. All she cared about was I was back home and our relationship as Mother and Son was even stronger. Luckily, she hadn't asked about how I could walk in the sun, but I guess it didn't matter, I was a vampire and she accepted it. I even introduced her to Jordan, who was now dating Maia again. Everything seemed right again.<p>

I started bring Isabelle over on Sunday to the Coffee Shop Clary and I went to all the time with my mom. She did reveal about her secret of being a Shadowhunter and explained glamours to her, the reason why she hadn't ever seen her before. My mom also prided me on finding such a beautiful girl. I never even really noticed this, seeing Isabelle just as she was and slowly falling even deeper in love with her again. Isabelle was also just plain excited to see me again after disappearing for so many days, another plus.

I hadn't seen Clary or Jace lately at all. It was very strange. I phoned Luke asking about if she would like to come meet us, but he told me she was at the Institute with Jace all the time now, and she left her cell phone home so there was no way of contacting her. I also apologized for not making it to his wedding, because of my indecision whether or not to tell my mom a secret. Luckily, Isabelle had my wedding gift and gave it to them on their wedding day. Thank goodness for her! He told me he would call if she was ever available.

A week went by and I called again to ask Luke about Clary. My mom, Isabelle and I were going to eat dinner at this new restaurant that just opened up and I was hoping she would come. I called Luke at breakfast, where he sounded like he had just woken up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Luke! It's Simon!" I replied in an unusually jovial fashion.

"Oh. Simon, hi! How's it going?" He asked, fully awake now.

"Great. Is Clary there?" I asked in response.

There was a long pause, before he answered again. "She's been living at the Institute and we haven't heard from her in awhile. Jace says she's fine," He paused again and sighed. "I don't know something just isn't right about this whole situation, Simon. I'm not sure what it is, I mean, I'm sure Clary's okay, but we can't just assume things anymore, can we?" I thought about it, though it was a rhetorical question. Ever since what happened last year, you can't be too sure of what is happening, especially with how Jace seems to be caught in the middle of everything, but he was a good guy and he would protect Clary in any way possible. I was brought out of my thoughts, by Luke's voice. "Well, I'll be sure to call you, if she comes home, just please don't worry too much about her."

"Alright, Luke. Bye," I said ending the conversation on a solemn note.

"Bye Simon," He said, sounding a bit forced.

I hung up the phone and stashed it away in my pocket. I walked out from the corner I had gone to, to make the call. Whenever I called about Clary, it always got serious and I didn't want my mom or Isabelle to worry. They just didn't need the stress, especially Isabelle, now very busy as a Shadowhunter, having to keep rogue Downworlders like me intact now that we have allied and it just seems more threats tend to present themselves. And my mom, she was just getting used to this whole "vampire" thing- I didn't want her to get worked up and the whole Clary thing getting blown out of proportion. It was best to leave it where it was, on the down low.

I walked to the table my mom and Isabelle were sitting at, mugs of coffee sitting in front of them. Isabelle had tried to glamour mine a little to disguise the goat's blood I was drinking instead. There still was a tint of red, but nothing really noticeable. Hopefully nobody would walk by and see it completely stark red and looking just as thick and sticky as blood was, not the coffee it should've been.

"What was that, Simon?" Isabelle asked as I sat down.

"Oh, nothing, just checking up on Luke," I lied in the most casual way I could.

"Aww Simon, stop beating yourself up for not making it to the wedding. Both Jocelyn and Luke understand how things are now. It was more important you didn't go," Isabelle said comfortably, rubbing her hand up and down my leg.

I could see out of the corner of my eye, my mother give Isabelle a go-on-tell-him look. My mom was really never discreet when it came to forced glances, vampire or not. I can only imagine what they had been stirring up while I was on the phone.

"Oh, Simon, your mom has a surprise for you," Isabelle told me.

"Really, a surprise?" I replied. "What is it?"

"We can't tell you Simon, it's a surprise," Isabelle said, giggling at the end of her sentences.

"C'mon, you have to tell me, now that you've got me interested!" I combated, trying to weasel it out of them.

"Simon," My mom added in, suddenly. "Don't even try." Plan foiled.

Isabelle snickered. "You'll just have to wait and see, Simon." They both giggled.

I straightened up, crossed my arms and put on a frown. They both laughed and I guess there was no redemption here. I began laughing as well. After we caught our breath, we continued to drink our coffee again. We continued to drink coffee, unable to find a new topic for conversation. This was always how conversations here ended up, the reason Clary and I liked the place so much. We could have nothing of importance to talk about and just sit drinking some hot chocolate, observing the people that walked by our table, giggling when they gave us strange looks. Today, it just felt like old times, except I was a vampire part of a much bigger world, where I wasn't just some nerdy musician trying to make it big in my band, but a priceless valuable that everyone good and bad wanted to get their hands on and use it for their own personal gain; the cons of being a "daylighter" vampire. It had taken awhile to adjust to this change, but I now felt even more comfortable seeing my mom sitting their smiling as Isabelle edged closer to me. I couldn't be happier. Then, the silence was broken.

"Simon, have you seen Clary lately?" Isabelle questioned with the last question I wanted to answer.

"Uhhh… no," I answered, playing with my fingers as if it weren't a big deal. Then, I noticed who had asked the question. "I thought she was at the Institute."

Isabelle looked bewildered. "No. Jace said she had gone to stay with you and I haven't seen her since." My facial features froze, as I became cold, my heart dropping into my stomach. "Do you know where she is?" Isabelle said, now very concerned as my mom's interest turned to the new conversation.

My mind immediately went to the phone call I had made to Luke just a few minutes ago. Luke said Jace had told him Clary was still at the Institute, yet it never occurred to me why had Jace always answered the phone when Luke called. Why couldn't Clary answer the phone when she was fine as Jace had allegedly told us? I began shaking nervously as the chill had travelled through me.

"Simon?" Isabelled questioned concernedly.

"Luke had said Clary was at the Institute." I muttered under my breath, my eyes still focused on the coffee in front of me, my face expressionless.

"What?" Isabelle and my mom interjected in unison.

I sat up and leaned in to the table, signaling them to listen closely. "While on the phone with Luke, I had asked about Clary. He said he had contacted the Institute and Jace told him Clary was still there." Isabelle looked at me with a scared look. "I thought you would know something."

"Jace?" She looked at me as if I were a ghost she had been talking to all along. "I haven't seen Jace since the night Lilith tried to revive Sebastian. There are search parties all over the city. Nobody knows where he is."

"Then, how did Luke contact him, if you guys haven't even found him by cell phone?" I inquired, my hands shaking more than before.

"I'm not sure; we called it many times." She paused as she looked around the restaurant as if expecting one of the unholy fiends we've fought before to jump out of nowhere. "It just sounds a bit too sketchy, Simon. Lilith may be gone, but… who knows? We can't always be so sure," Isabelle answered somberly, looking at my shaking hands.

I move to stand up, hiding my left hand behind the chair and the other in my pocket. "Maybe I should go talk to Raphael, he may know something." I stood up and turned to walk out of the café, Isabelle following suit, when my mom stopped us.

"Wait, what's going on? Lilith? Sebastian? Raphael? Is this why you were gone for so long?" She asked, looking at me with her sad brown eyes, the ones I had lost, when vampire blood began pumping through my veins.

I froze in place. I didn't want my mom to ever know about this Shadow World I had had to fight in for the past year and I just spilled out all of it on the floor. If she knew about what I had done during the time I hadn't been home, much less the fact of me being a bloodsucking vampire, she would be even more stressed than she already was. To know your son, the only blood relative around lately, was running around fighting demons having to negotiate them, deciding the fate of the world as we now know it, it's a lot to take in.

"Mom, this is vampire business, I'll be home later," I turned towards the door, now two of the only three people in the café the man sitting next to us just walking out with his laptop, signifying they were closing for the afternoon, when my mom stood up.

"Simon, stop, please! I know I'm just getting used to my son being a vampire, but you can't keep all these secrets from me anymore." I looked at Isabelle, whose attention was now on her two black heels. "Simon, I can handle it. If I can accept my son is no longer-"

"Mom, please."

"-the baby I had given life too, then what can't I take?" I bit down on my lip, as I looked to Isabelle again for some support, as she refocused her attention on an ant crawling across the floor. "There is no difference, so just let me help Simon. Let me help you!"

With those words, Isabelle and I pushed on the door, the bell ringing cuing our exit and walked out into the sunlight. Looking straight in the direction of Hotel Dumont, when the bell on the door clanged again, as Isabelle stopped to look back

In frustration, I turned around my eyes darkened by the anger pulsing through my veins. "Mom, you are not a part of this world. You do not belong in it. Until I had known Clary was a Shadowhunter, I shouldn't have even been a part of it and look what I am now." My fangs slid out on my command. "Now, I'm a monster and I don't want the same thing to happen to you, so it's better if you stay out of this, okay?" My mom stood there, her hands on her hips looking at me with harsh, but misty eyes. "Please go home mom. We will be back as soon as we can."

My mom still looked at me with the same look, but softened as the first tear slid down her cheek. "How the tables have turned on me now, I guess I will have to accept the fact I'm no longer the mother in this family." She turned away and began walking along the road back to our house.

"Mom…" I yelled out, as she continued to walk down the streets that led to our apartment.

I would've crumbled on the ground right then and there, if it weren't for Isabelle standing beside me. It seemed even though my mom had become acclimated to my new vampire lifestyle all the strings and loose ends that came with it, just seemed to cause even more trouble.

"Awww… now we won't be able to show you the surprise." Isabelle sighed. "Oh well, hopefully later when she comes around, we can-"

"Let's go," I said in a gravely tone, pulling the hood of my jacket over my head, darkening my eyes even more as sadness threatened to creep on under.

I continued to walk forward, evading Isabelle's eyes, knowing only the damage those could do to me. I kept on walking forward, not looking back to see if she followed me or had been steadfast, rooted to the spot. I couldn't think about her or my mom, the reason for what I was doing could've been much bigger. Jace had gone missing in the wake of our audience with Lilith and Clary soon after. They always were at the center of major otherworldly issues just as I had tended to be. Their mysterious disappearances could have catastrophic results, just brewing in the hustle-and-bustle of New York life.

Turning down the alleyway that leads to Hotel Dumont, I looked over my shoulder to find Isabelle still following me. She looked directly at me with a strong disgust. I understood what I had done to my mother, but it was for her own good. The Mark of Cain on my forehead burned as if pointing out its significance to what was occurring. I was marked a wanderer, destined to be a wanderer and yet I managed to remain so close with all my friends and family, no further separation and my protection was multiplied in comparison to the attack I would or would not receive. It was a sad bargain to have total protection, but yet be cursed a loner forever, unless the mark could be changed, but I left it the way it was. God had cursed Cain in the same manner as me and I wasn't going to change God's will.

We had made our way to the darkened, deserted street where Raphael and his clan feasted on the unsuspecting. The Hotel Dumont was the climax to this new world we had stepped in. You could tell it used to be a very grand place, but was now turned into a structure, depressingly torn down into a barren place, where the sun never shined; the perfect place for the average vampire. Of course, I wasn't the average vampire, so I had no reason to ever stay there. We walked up the steps and walked through the cracked open door into this godforsaken place.

The inside was unusually abandoned, even more than when I last stepped into this place. The boards in the walls were revealed under again plaster, the sawdust accumulating in various corners around the room. Remnants of blood lust and angered battles were everywhere, adding to the tone of the space. Yet, you could tell something was lurking in the omnipresent darkness that shouldn't be. To affirm my suspicions I called out into the darkness, "Hello? Anyone there?"

There was no answer. Isabelle and I continued to search the room for some sign of why nobody was here. We pulled up loose floorboards and dug into the skeletons of the once complete walls. There was nothing. Either they had all moved on to another house or the person who was responsible for their disappearance had made a clean slate thereafter as to not promote any suspicion. At this point, Isabelle or I had shown no signs to which we knew was true.

I stood up from the ground as I inspected a splatter of blood crusted over the floor board, when Isabelle turned me around to face her. She then pulled on my leather jacket, romancing me into a hypnotizing movement of tongue and lip. I was taken aback, but was totally pulled into her, grabbing hold of her skin-tight jeans moving up to her tank top, her small furred jacket cast aside. The motion of our lips as we caressed each other over and over again had my mind attentive as my tongue flicked out waiting for her response. She responded correctly as they moved in a dance, a beautiful dance that started the rising action in my arousal. I unlocked myself from her to catch my breath.

Isabelle looked at me with her dark brown eyes leaning towards me, as we both breathed even more heavily, but I pushed back, cluing into what she was attempting. Her eyes widened as she stepped away from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked Isabelle in a rhetorical sense.

"What? Nothing, can't a girl kiss her boyfriend?" Isabelle answered, pushing out her fully-developed breasts in my direction.

I looked away and walked past her towards the door. "I'm not kidding, Isabelle. What we did then was a onetime deal."

She breathed erotically, "But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

I clenched my fists as I narrowed my eyes at the ground, trying to gain control, as the thought of the night after Max's death appeared in the back of my mind. The love, the chemistry, the danger, the secrecy, it was wonderful, as I felt the central system of the night, push against the zipper of my jeans. I closed my eyes tightly, but relaxed in defeat, knowing I wasn't even being true to myself. "Yes."

I could feel Isabelle's eyes undressing me from the back, when I turned around abruptly to face her, "But I want to wait for when the time is right and we already have more important matters on our hands." Isabelle's dark brown eyes narrowed in disagreement. "They could be in trouble now. I had made a vow to myself Clary would never get hurt again on my account and everything seems to surround me. If Jace and Clary are together, it has something to do with me. I almost helped complete the resurrection of Sebastian and if that is the only piece of evidence we have to maybe why Jace has disappeared, this is partially my fault." I closed my eyes again, trying to regain the strength, as tears threatened to come again. "I couldn't live with myself, if I don't try to do anything about this, so not now, Izzy, not now." I avoided Isabelle's eyes again as I understood the power of my words.

"So, you're still in love with her, aren't you?" Isabelle said as she moved towards me, revealing the drops of moisture forming under her eyes.

"That's not true-"I replied in a whisper as the first tear dripped down her cheek.

"Simon, it is too and you know it!" She said, as she yelled out, trying to prevent the sobs that followed her tears. I felt a drop come down from my eye too. "I've been the pretty girl most of my life, dating guys who only saw me for my body, not myself. Nobody has ever been with me for love. Then, you came along." My throat started to ache. "You were always into my looks too, but you had seen more in me. You were there for the whole package, you had loved me." I sniffled. "I hadn't ever slept with a guy in my life before then, even though it seems that way and I had given up my virginity to you, the only thing that protected me from a world of superficiality in which I had been living under for so long. I thought then you believed I was totally yours and you were totally mine, but there was still Clary." I began walking around the room my head down as to not show my vulnerability. "She was your first love, your only friend, the person you cared about the most. I watched as you watched her longingly, walking around with Jace. Even after our night, you just couldn't let go. Even now, you still looked at her as a prized jewel." We looked up at each other, the tears having created splotches of mascara on Isabelle's cheeks. "And I'm just the consultation prize." She turned around, grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door.

"Isabelle…" I tried to yell out to her, but it was caught in my throat. I leaned back against the wall, a sharp pain slicing through my back, as I slid down. I screamed out as all my blood poured out onto the floor. I looked behind me, to find a blade purposely placed, coming out of the wall. Covered in a piece of my shirt and jacket, dripping with my blood, as most of it, came out of my back, as my hunger for blood intensified rapidly.

"Simon." Isabelle turned around and saw me on the ground and the glint of the blade. She gasped. "Simon!" She ran up to me, as she kneeled down beside me to assess the situation. "What happened?" She asked concernedly.

I started breathing heavily, as I tried to control my thirst for blood with Isabelle so close to me, her scent activating my fangs. I tried to speak in between breaths, "I had leaned into it and cut right up my back." I looked up at her, the blood thirst blurring my senses, as I tuned into her heart beat with delectable blood that I desperately needed to have. "I'm losing too much blood, Izzy. I have to feed," I told her, the volume of my voice rising.

She looked at me in horror. "Just keep it under control, Simon. Remember what happened last time." My mind went to Maureen, a vampire under the command of Lilith now, a rogue in the world of the Night Children. I pushed the thought away, the fleece of Isabelle's jacket placed under me to clot some of the remaining blood.

"I'll get you some blood from your house, it isn't too far-"I knocked her out, my mind now too focused on the blood that lived out in these streets leaving Isabelle unconscious at the Hotel Dumont.

My inhuman speed carried me out of the hotel, guided by the scents of people around me. The blackness of my eyes were now tinted red with the bloodlust that encompassed my being as I ran swiftly and silently among the streets of New York. My mind was turned to one scent coming from the streets by the coffee shop again. It was mid-day and by now everyone was at work, not out for a nice hot cup of steaming goodness. There she was a girl, not very tall, about 5'5", strands of her brown hair sticking out from under her hood, a laptop bag slung over her shoulder with a small purse held in her hand. Her skin was very fair and emanated the familiar scent of lavender, my mom's favorite herb. I was completely drawn to her and sprinted into an alley next to the coffee shop.

"Come over here," I said from the alley, my power of control taking over as she turned around and walked towards me in a blank stare.

"I hope you don't mind being of assistance for something. I'm in a bit of predicament here," I said to pass the time, the control taking over with every word I whispered to her.

I looked back to check how far away from the street we were. "Are you good with blood?" I said, drawling on the word 'blood'. I let my control lessen so she could answer.

"Yes," she said, her voice, a beautiful trill, but leveled off to say she was an adult.

We turned into a dead end where the lights of the back doors to where the residents lived were off, a sure sign nobody was home. Definitely the best place to perform the act I had in store for this girl.

I beckoned her towards me, "Come a little closer, so I can have a good look at you."

In the dank of the greasy alley, she remained in the shadows, no diamond in the rough or specialty item, just a woman walking around alone, nothing new to the streets of New York. I could hear her pulse; her scent subconsciously dragging me towards her, my fangs now out waiting for my first move. I lunged and took the first bite out of her neck. The control on her was gone and she screamed out in pain.

I drank in the blood, relishing in the warmth it gave me, filling me with ecstasy as I continued to drink her dry. As she slowly fell limp in my arms, my hand over her heart as I waited until it no longer beat the jovial tune of life. Her heart had finally stopped and I dropped her to the ground, her laptop case and purse already beneath her when her hood flew back to reveal her face.

She did indeed have brown curly hair, tangled at points, something I recognized in someone else. Her wide lifeless eyes were a dark brown, too similar to the ones I had in my own life, when it hit me. I knew who this girl was and seeing her now, tears welled up in my eyes. The item of my extreme thirst for blood was indeed my sister, Rebecca. I hadn't seen her in years since she left for school and had gone to live in California. We had only kept in touch through phone calls, but this was the first time I had seen her, dead, a victim to my loss of control. I wanted to do anything to save her, but I was too late, the blood was drained from her body and she was broken beyond repair.

A tear slid down my cheek as the full comprehension of what I'd done headed me full on. My throat ache with the hurt I felt for my mom, Isabelle, my sister and everyone whom I've hurt before. The Mark of Cain became even more prominent now than I was before. This all was a result of the faint lines on my forehead. If I forced myself to deny it, the punishment would come back sevenfold as it had done by removing the life from my sister, a sacrifice to its ruthless power. It was then I finally understood what I had to do.

I turned away from my sister, trying to force the sobs that threatened to inflict more damage on my life in the name of this mark. I began running, first a slow jog slowly progressing into the speed I knew all too well. Where I was running I had no clue just that I needed to get away. I had to get away from New York, away from family and friends so they would be hurt no longer. The faces of Clary, Jace, my mom, Luke, Jocelyn, Isabelle… oh, Isabelle how I had been so wrong about her, she was my true love not Clary, even with the longing for my best friend to fall in love with me, Isabelle was my one and only. I left her in love and the rest as to stop any more harm I had caused to continue. I was a curse to myself and everyone else in my life, if this was a way out of it then so be it.

I had now found myself in the middle of a forest, the trees drinking in all the sunlight, keeping it a nightly blackness. I stopped in the middle of a clearing. I willed myself to sit down in the middle. My life was there and gone within seconds, no mortal war could have had this effect on me or person or any other event. It was I who inflicted this damage only to protect everyone else. Sobs came out uncontrollably in a spiral of emotions and I couldn't stop them, so I wept. I wept, drenching the forest floor with my tears. I was off to wander the Earth, caught in a black box of despondency, which I was assured nobody could bring me out of. I was out-casted for eternity punished for killing my sister as when Cain killed his brother. _If you work the land, it will never again give you its yield. You will be a restless wanderer on the Earth. _As fate shall have it, this would be me from now on. I continued to weep upon the ground.

**A/N: Woah! I can't believe I had to make two replies to fit all of this in. I'm nervous to see what's going to happen with future chapters and the new chapters for my other fics *shivers* Well, thank you for reading! I was working very hard on this and I would like to thank my new Beta, **Gracie**, for having to flip through all 14 pages of this chapter to find every single error or mistake and critiquing as well as suggesting my fic. This wouldn't be half as good without her help.**


End file.
